Jessie's Yes
by Princess Tazz of Dance
Summary: Jessie just gave birth to her first child. A surprising visitor shows up. Tony and Jessie become even closer. What's in store for the young parents? Read Jessie's Mess first!
1. Who's Kellen?

A/N: Sequel time! We're picking up where we left off. What I might do is make this story about 5 chapters long then make one more story in this series that will be about 5 chapters as well.

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ JESSIE'S MESS, READ IT FIRST!**

Last time in Jessie's Mess 

"_Oh, Tony, don't be jealous. We don't even know who it is!" She let go of Tony's hand and entered the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, Kellen!" she yelled as she ran to hug the boy in fatigues._

"Jessie! I haven't seen you since I was your age. I missed you so much," the mystery boy said. Jessie was in tears.

"But they said you were dead! I don't understand! But you're here!"

"I thought I was dead too. Afghanistan is hell on earth."

"Excuse me, what is going on?" Tony stood impatiently at the door.

"Oh, Kellen, this is my boyfriend and the father of my child, Tony." She sniffed. "Tony, this my cousin. Kellen Hendrix. He has been my best friend since I was born. He 5 when I was born. He went into the military when he was 19."

"Oh. In that case, nice to meet you Kellen!" Tony shook the soldier's hand.

"Protective. Good. Stay that way. You better not hurt my cousin, you hear? Don't let anyone else hurt her either."

"Uh, yes sir," Tony stammered.

"Okay, I'm still confused," Jessie said, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She was very shaken by the sight of the cousin she thought to be long dead.

"You might wanna sit. Out of all the scary stories I've ever told you, this one is gonna be the scariest." Kellen took a deep breath and started to relive the terrifying tale that was his life a few short years ago. "When I was 21, there was huge explosion at our base camp. It was set to detonate right beside the bunks. Everyone was down at the lake that night. I went back to grab a drink. I was the only one hurt and it took them a while to find me. I was legally dead when they did. They resuscitated me but I had permanent damage to my left leg and my face was beyond recognition." Jessie let out a sob at the thought.

"But how can I *sniff* recognize you then?" she asked.

"Three surgeries to reconstruct my face. They didn't know if I would make it. My parents received word that there was an explosion and that I couldn't be found. Since the base camp location was compromised, no more letters were sent out. They had a memorial service, as you know, and had to get past it. But I was in a rehab center in France and was basically forgotten about. I got an infection in my injured leg and they had to amputate it."

"No…" Jessie whispered. Kellen pulled up his pants leg. He had a bionic leg. "Oh my gosh, Kel! Wait, if you were released from the military, why are you wearing your fatigues?"

"This is all I had left. After a few years of rehab, they apparently remembered they had a soldier in France that needed to be sent home. I got to New York yesterday and I'm headed to Texas tomorrow to see my parents. If all goes well I might come back to New York to find a job and be near you."

"Aw, Kellen. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to be close to my favorite cousin and my best friend. And when do I get to meet this child of yours?"

"You can meet her in the morning. She's asleep right now." Jessie gestured upstairs.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Robin Elizabeth."

"After Gran?"

"Yup." Jessie smiled. She had thought she wouldn't ever see Kellen again. "I can't believe this. It's like you're back from the dead."

"It feels like I am."

"I missed you, Kellen."

"I missed you too, Jess."

A/N: Okay, first chappie of the new story! Notice the name? Rhymes with Jessie's Mess! Mindblown. I named Kellen after one of my favorite kids ever. Happy Father's Day! I need ideas! And reviews. Lots of reviews!


	2. Kellen's Dilemma

A/N: Hi! All I have to say is remember that the nursery is Lion King themed. Enjoy!

4 days old

"Jess, she's beautiful. She has your hair!" Kellen smiled down at Robin. She blinked and opened her mouth to yawn.

"Somebody's tired! C'mere," Jessie said. She cradled her and walked around the nursery. "Look, Robin! It's a lion. And there's a meerkat." She glanced at the tiny figure in her arms and grinned. "She's down." Jessie laid Robin down in her crib. Her and Kellen made their way downstairs where the kids were.

"Hey Jessie! Come here!" Emma motioned to her.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"How old is your cousin?" Jessie gave Emma a look. "What? He's totes cute!"

"He's way too old for you! He's 24."

"Shoot." Emma turned and walked over to the couch. Jessie chuckled and sat by Zuri. She noticed Kellen had stepped into the kitchen. Following him, she realized he was on the phone and he sounded upset. She decided to wait outside. When he stopped talking she opened the door.

"Hey, Kell. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I know it's not nothing." Jessie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table wear they both sat. "I know you."

"My flight was cancelled and I can't get to Texas for a while. I don't have money to stay at a hotel."

"You could stay here! I'll just ask Christina and Morgan, my bosses."

"Jess, I couldn't do that. It's not a good idea." Jessie frowned at him.

"Well… At least let me ask Tony if there are any small apartments available." Jessie looked at her cousin hopefully. "You could help me out with Robin and the kids and I could spot you some money until you get on your feet."

"I don't know," Kellen started.

"I'll make sure Christina and Morgan are okay with you being around. Please?" Jessie was almost begging.

"Alright, but you have to let me pay you back for anything I borrow." Kellen relented and Jessie jumped up.

"Yes! I have missed you for so long, this is gonna be like when were kids!" She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Kellen returned the hug and sniffed. "Aw Kell, are you crying?"

"Maybe so," he said chuckling as he wiped away the tear of a man who missed his family.

"You always were a crybaby!" Jessie teased with a smile.

"As opposed to you, the drill sergeant toddler!" The cousins cracked up.

"Gosh, I missed this. I missed us."

"Me too," Kellen whispered. "Me too."

2 hours later

"So Kellen needs somewhere to stay. And he doesn't want to stay here because he feels like he's intruding. I told him I could try to find a small apartment here in the building. I wanted to ask if he could help with the kids since I have Robin now. He says that he would be glad to help and you don't have to pay him." Jessie studied Morgan's face then Christina's. Christina looked more willing to let Kellen help. Jessie noticed Morgan's hesitant frown.

"Kellen seems like a great guy. I know that you're going to have a tough time adjusting to having Robin and taking care of the kids. My one concern is that Kellen will pay more attention to being with his cousin than taking care of my kids." Morgan admitted. Christina leaned over towards her husband.

"Morgan, Kellen was in the military," Christina whispered.

"Nevermind! He can stay." Morgan's dad had been a soldier. He knew how focused soldiers can be.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" Jessie grinned. Christina spoke up.

"I know you said he didn't want to be paid but I happen to know of a small apartment downstairs that is going for a good price and we would like to pay his rent in return for his service to us and our country." She smiled her famous dazzling smile and Jessie gaped.

"I don't know what to say, I can't tell you how much this means to me." Jessie hugged the couple and made her way to the living room to share the good news with Kellen. Christina turned back to Morgan.

"Morgan, there's something I need to talk to you about."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie. Sorry I haven't been around. I have a life outside the computer! :P


	3. Telling Morgan

A/N: I'm typing this as I ride with my aunt to the beach so it might be a pretty long chappie! This scenario has been asked about several times so here you go!

"What's up?" Morgan said glancing at Christina.

"Well… There is a secret," she paused. "There's a secret that I've kept for a really long time and I think it's time for you to know." Morgan stared and thought about all the possibilities. He was starting to panic because of how serious his wife sounded.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked. Tears started to form in Christina's eyes.

"When I was Jessie's age I got pregnant and lost the baby. It was a boy. That's why I couldn't have any kids after Emma." She spoke fast to get the hard part over with. "Please don't hate me for not telling you." She looked away. Morgan put a finger under her chin and lifted her face.

"I could never hate you. I love you with all of my heart. I wish you had told me but I understand why you didn't. Who was the dad?"

"Justin Kale, from high school," she whispered. She knew that Morgan hated him.

"What? That guy that got arrested for…" He trailed off. "Rape." He sat quietly for a few minutes. Christina hadn't told Emma that part because she didn't want to scare her. Suddenly Morgan stood up and marched out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. Christina winced and sighed as she wiped her tears away.

"Christina?" Jessie stepped into the room. Christina broke down in sobs and Jessie wrapped her arms around her boss. Actually, she considered Christina her friend more than her boss. The pair stood hugging for a while until Christina had calmed down.

"How much did you hear?" Christina sniffed.

"Enough." Jessie sighed. "I'll be right back. I need to get Robin to feed her." Jessie was back a few minutes later with a bottle and a hungry baby.

"Jessie, can I…?" Christina gestured to Robin. Jessie smiled at her and handed her the baby.

"Of course," she replied as Christina put the bottle to Robin's tiny mouth.

"Thanks. Man, it's been so long since I did this."

"Anytime you wanna do something for Robin, just let me know." Jessie offered.

"Thank you for everything, Jessie. You have been such a big help with the kids. They love you being their nanny and I couldn't ask for someone better to look after them."

"I enjoy it. I've always loved kids and wanted to have my own. I didn't know it would be this soon and I would be this young but she's a blessing." Jessie sighed again but this time contentedly.

"You're lucky that you have Tony. I'm lucky to have Morgan. I hope he isn't gonna do something stupid." Christina shook her head. "Justin Kale got out of prison a while back and I didn't tell Morgan this but I ran into him at the supermarket a few weeks ago. He… He threatened me. He said he was gonna come after me." She finished feeding Robin and handed her back to Jessie then put her head in her hands. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, I need to know what he looks like so if he comes around I'll know not to let him anywhere close to the kids or anything." Jessie spoke softly so as not to upset Christina.

"Okay, I have one in the box."

"What box?"

"Oh. I have a box that has the newspaper from when he got arrested and it has my first baby's birth certificate and it has a few other personal things. It's in the back of my closet. I haven't gotten it out in forever." Christina got up. "Follow me." Jessie followed. They reached Christina's bedroom, which Jessie had never been in.

"Woah! Your room is huge!" Jessie gasped. Christina half-smiled then refocused on the matter at hand. She rummaged through her closet for a few minutes and returned with a small and dusty shoebox. She opened the box and carefully lifted a newspaper clipping out of it.

"This is him." She looked away as if she couldn't stand to look at him. Jessie patted Christina's shoulder sympathetically and looked closely at the face on the clipping. He had dark hair and harsh expression.

"Christina, you need to tell Morgan he threatened you. That's a matter for the police."

"I know, I know! I just don't want Morgan to get hurt." She sighed.

"How would I get hurt?" Christina and Jessie jumped and turned to see Morgan at the doorway. He looked at them expectantly.

"Christina," Jessie said. "You gotta tell him."

"Justin threatened me," Christina quietly explained.

"Christina, why didn't you tell me? I could've gone to the police about it."

"I didn't want you to do something dumb and get hurt. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I love you, honey." Morgan kissed her forehead and stood her up. "Come on. We are getting a restraining order."

"Okay." Christina looked like a child being led away with her head down. Jessie sighed and looked at the baby in her arms.

"Well Robin, we need to go take a nap, huh?" Robin cooed in response. "I'll take that as a yes," Jessie laughed.

A/N: Surprise, so Christina got… Well… Ya know… Thoughts?


	4. Robin and the Kids

A/N: Last chapter was pretty intense so I wanted to do a fun chapter. This was suggested by one of my awesome reviewers so here ya'll go! This chapter will show how each of the Ross kids handles the baby. Since you guys have been so nice about reviews I'll tell you that next chapter will be quality time with mom and dad and baby. I'm skipping ahead to when Robin is 2 months old.

2 months old

"We just have to buy this! It's totes presh!" Emma squealed as she held up a purple floral onesie with matching socks. Jessie had decided that the kids needed some bonding time with Robin so first she decided to let Emma pick out some baby clothes for her.

"Oh, that is cute!" Jessie said with a smile as Emma grabbed another onesie off of a shelf. Emma had already picked out three pairs of footie pajamas, two summery dresses, four onesies and a nightgown. Robin was two months old and already spoiled. "Okay, why don't we go over to Maggie's Pasta Bar and have lunch? I'll just pay for this and we can walk over there," Jessie suggested.

"Sure thing. Well, actually, Mom sent her credit card with me and said that she wanted to buy the clothes for Robin. She said that if you wouldn't let her pay then you're fired." Emma leaned closer to Jessie and whispered, "I don't think she meant it."

"I won't argue!" Jessie laughed and walked to the checkout desk. Several minutes later, Emma and Jessie were sitting happily at their favorite restaurant while Robin slept peacefully in her car seat.

"What do you want?" said the bored teenage waitress.

"Better service," Emma said just loud enough for Jessie hear. Jessie kicked her under the table, ignored her glare, and smiled politely at the waitress.

"I will have the…" She paused and scanned the menu one last time to confirm her order. "Um, the manicotti." She closed her menu and slid it to the edge of the table. The waitress lazily scratched the order down and looked at Emma expectantly.

"I'd like the spaghetti special, please." The waitress took the menus and left.

"Rude." Emma shook her head.

"Well, when people are like that, you show them what courtesy is," Jessie explained. They had just finished eating their lunch when Robin started to fuss.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"She's probably hungry. Let's go home." Jessie picked up the car seat and diaper bag and paid for their meal. Several hours later, Jesse was hanging out with Ravi and Luke. The boys hadn't really cared as much about the baby as Zuri and Emma did. They loved her and all but come on. They're boys. They did enjoy having Robin around sometimes. They were sitting in the screening room watching football. Every time one of the boys yelled at a touchdown, Robin giggled. Robin giggled at everything. She was a happy baby.

"Yes! We won!" Luke jumped.

"We have cheered our favorite team to victory!" Ravi pumped his fist into the air. Luke looked at his brother sideways and shook his head.

"Nice. Ya know, when I was in high school I was on the football team," Jessie said as she adjusted Robin's position.

"But you are a girl." Ravi looked confused.

"Yeah, girls don't play football. They play barbies." Luke laughed at his supposed cleverness.

"This girl played football. I was the best player on the team. Until Darla decided to quit cheerleading and try out for the team. Then everyone decided she was better. Dang Darla…" Jessie sighed.

"I have always wondered. Why do you call this Darla your 'bff' when she always seems to outshine you? She does not seem very nice," Ravi asked thoughtfully.

"Well, we've kinda just grown apart. She's always bragging about everything. Her new boyfriend, her new boyfriend's private jet, her new diamond necklace from her new boyfriend; it gets really old," Jessie explained.

"Huh, she does sound pretty annoying. You deserve better," Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke. That's really sweet of you to say. What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Really, nothing. I just think anyone as annoying as that should not have such cool friends." He turned his head to the side and coughed out, "Emma."

"Be nice to our sister, she is good at revenge." Ravi looked at his brother warningly. Jessie laughed at their brotherly antics.

"Hey, Luke. Can you hold Robin for a sec while I go do something?" Jessie said handing the infant to the teenager. room

"Sure, I guess." A while later Jessie came back downstairs. She went to the screening room and didn't see the boys so she went back to the living room. She hadn't noticed before but the boys were sitting on the couch with Robin between them.

"Aww, where did you get that hat, baby girl? You look so cute!" Jessie picked up her daughter and examined the beanie. Luke spoke up.

"That was my hat when I was a baby." It was crocheted and shaped like a football helmet. "I thought you might like to have it for Robin."

"Oh, thank you Luke!" She gave him a sideways hug and said something about a nap and left with Robin. Luke was too excited from the hug to hear.

"Have a good nap?" Jessie jumped and looked up to see Zuri smiling cheekily at her.

"I _was_ having a great nap," Jessie grumbled as she sat up in her bed. "I guess if you hadn't woken me up, Robin would've soon." Robin was already awake.

"You promised we would have a tea party!" Zuri pouted.

"We will. Let's go!" Soon, the three girls were in Zuri's room and Zuri was comparing Chubby the bear to Robin.

"Chubby's totally huge compared to her!" She sounded amazed.

"Yeah, who knew a person could be smaller than a bear," Jessie said sarcastically.

"A stuffed bear, Jessie." Zuri flashed her trademark attitude. Jessie chuckled.

"Do you enjoy having someone smaller than you in the house?" Jessie asked.

"Yes and no. She's cute and adorable and all but now I'm not the center of attention!" Zuri complained.

"You'll get used to it, trust me." Jessie smiled at the young girl.

"Hey, Jessie!" Kellen poked his head into the room. Jessie looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take Luke and Ravi to a baseball game, if that's okay. They wanted to go so they asked me," he replied.

"That sounds really great. Ya'll have fun!" Jessie said.

"Thanks, we will." Kellen left to round up the boys.

"Your cousin seems pretty cool. Especially since that means that Luke and Ravi won't bother me for a while!" Zuri said adjusting her boa. Boas are mandatory for a Zuri Ross tea party. Even Robin had one until she pulled it off.

"Yeah, I missed him a lot but now I have him back. He's the best. You know, he's the one who taught me to swim, ride a bike, tie a good knot… He basically taught me everything I know that my dad didn't teach me."

"Sounds like you love him a lot."

"I do. And I love you too!" Jessie tapped Zuri on the nose.

"I love you too, Jessie." Zuri hugged her. They finished their tea party and the three girls hung out for the rest of the day.

A/N: Longest chapter so far! I wanted to throw in an appearance from Kellen so ya'll didn't think I'd forgotten him! Next chapter will be the last chapter in this story but there will be one more five chapter sequel after this! I've enjoyed writing this story but since it's coming to an end, I need suggestions for my next series. Tell me what show you would like it to be! Also, I haven't been getting very many reviews so I would love to have more! Just keep that in mind. Love to my readers! R&R!


	5. Yes

A/N: It's been a while, I know. This is the last chapter of Jessie's Yes but I'm already planning the sequel. I might wait a while for the sequel to work on Never Again, my WOWP story. If ya'll want me to go ahead and start it you might want to review it up! Thanks for reading!

2 months

Tony stared down into the crib. He smiled and sighed. Jessie walked past the nursery then backtracked to see what her boyfriend was up to. She put her hand to her chest and tilted her head.

"Aww," she said with a wistful smile. Tony looked at her and motioned her to stand by him. She moved to the crib and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and they stood there for a while. Robin woke up and started crying.

"What's wrong? Come here, lovebug," Tony said softly as he picked up the baby. He checked her diaper. "Nope. Maybe she's hungry."

"I fed her right before her nap. She hasn't been asleep very long." Jessie realized that Robin had settled back down. "Maybe she just wanted her mommy and daddy." The young couple looked down at their daughter together. Robin looked back up at them and smiled revealing her pink gums. "Look at her smile! It's adorable!" Jessie fussed over the tiny girl. Tony kissed both of his girls on the head.

"She's adorable. She gets that from you," Tony smirked. Jessie lightly smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out. Tony laughed and sat in one of the two rocking chairs with Robin drifting off again in his arms. Jessie sat beside him in the other chair.

"This is perfect. It's all I ever wanted." Jessie sighed happily.

"Same here. Actually, it's not perfect yet." Tony laid Robin back down in the crib and turned to his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Jessie stood up and cocked her head.

"Jessie, we've been together for a while and I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Robin. Every day I find a new reason to love you." Tony knelt down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Jessie Prescott, will you marry me?" Jessie choked back a sob and crouched down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him yet again and put her chin on his shoulder. She whispered. One sentence. One word. One syllable that would change their lives.

"What'd she say?" Emma asked as Jessie and Tony walked downstairs a while later. The whole Ross family crowded around the young couple, waiting expectantly.

"I said," Jessie paused for effect. "Yes!" Everyone broke out in smiles and congratulated them.

"Let's celebrate with cake!" Zuri said excitedly. Everybody laughed. It was perfect.

A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue sooner but I'm definitely working on Never Again. Thanks!


End file.
